Thrust bearings can be used in a variety of applications. One known type of application is a torque converter assembly, wherein the thrust bearing is arranged between a stator and an impeller. Thrust bearings typically include a cage for guiding and supporting rolling elements. Known types of cages in thrust bearing arrangements typically contact an adjacent support washer or bearing ring. The interface between these cages and the adjacent support surface can cause a variety of issues that affect performance of the thrust bearing arrangement. Although thrust bearings in torque converters are submerged in lubricant, failure in these applications is typically attributed to a lack of lubrication.
One type of known cage includes rolling element pockets formed as cutouts, which include sharp, non-rounded edges. These cutouts scrape lubricant off of the raceway, which increases friction, produces a relatively higher temperature, and can ultimately fracture the cage. Another type of failure occurs when the rolling elements dig or drill into the cage. As the rolling elements come into contact with the cage, a burr is pushed against the raceway, which also removes lubrication. One type of known bearing cage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,560. The cage disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,560 is directed to a radial bearing and does not sufficiently address the issues associated with cages in thrust bearings.
It would be desirable to provide a thrust bearing cage that is durable, and does not remove lubricant from an adjacent raceway surface.